User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/7143/dsscreenimage.png http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png Notices of Importance ... ...so i dont get why you undid my edit to fire raid when i helped expand it... (the bbs stub section) and added internal links... so could you tell me why you undid it? --superlinna 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) but isnt it ok to make links to pages that dont exist because that way people will be encouraged to make that page? --superlinna 05:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) ah oks, sorry about that... why are there two wikis in the first place? T.T (if you dont feel like giving an explaination its oks) but thanks for clearing it up :) --superlinna 08:40, May 10, 2011 (UTC) oh oks :) i hope i can help with this wiki :D (since my school hasnt blocked this website hehe) im still sorta new to this so ill try not to be too much of a bother 3: --superlinna 08:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Help and Stuff Ok help... NAV BOX ohh almost forgot Images 04:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks, i'm trying to sort out some coding, but I think i'll ask Soxra to do it. I'm not to great with the coding. That archive is great, not quite what I had in mind (have I said that already?}, but still it's awesome. Same font yes please.}} Transparency, images, etc. Random Chat Right again.. have you seen da new rule? ok so? You beat me Damn you, DS! I was waiting to archive to divide my Talk page! (stealed it from Troisnyxetienne). Nice userpage, btw. I dont quite like that style, but it's good! ^_^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 13:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nha, but seriously. I have work. I've been on a little vacations lately, that's why. dont lose your hopes just yet ;D--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, good luck, buddy--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 20:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Friend }} Yes i have and it's tallied want another? Another.... Sorry 04:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Ok dude. You can try with the coding, i'm just trying to get a tab on it saying Data Form, and Normal Form, but it dosen't work for some reason.EDIT:Well, i'm trying to merge them you can say. You know on articles e.g Leon, how it has KH with an infobox, and then KHII with an infobox?EDIT:Never mind, i'll get soxra on to it.}} 03:40, May 11, 2011 (UTC)|request=hey DS, I hate to ask another thing of you but, i'm going to recreate the Organization XIII Quiz. And to do that, I need a couple of images. Could you please get all the name and the number (keep them at their original size please) from http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbUSg_ANaNE this video. Also, could you please catch them when they're still fully gold, and not slightly darker. Thanks.EDIT:Is it possible to make it lighter with your editing program? Also, may I ask how much GB GIMP uses?}} Like you i did it too so... Re: FFVII Emulator No I don't. I downloaded the PC version from a torrent, but it keeps crashing.--Axeken 10:22, May 12, 2011 (UTC) New section..as other is full!!! USERBOXES 03:42, May 13, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Oh sorry dude, i meant only the words, not the behind it :P}} Have a look!! Picture perfect!!! Walkthrough 02:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Ok thanks dde. I will. P.s did you get my message on the images?EDIT:How are you confused?EDIT2:Oh right. Well I am getting GIMP, but i'm just haven't had time to do it yet that's all.}} 02:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Ok dude, i'll keep it in mind. (I haven't downloaded it, so could you please not do that request, because it'll be a good first test)}}